Office Secrets
by Stole Your Cookie
Summary: Alex has a secret, the whole office knows. Dr. Lightman is determined to find out whats going on.   One shot  OC x Cal. Rated M to be safe.


**Hey it's my first fanfic on here. ^^ Hope you enjoy it, remember to read the Author's note at the end! Thanks!  
><strong>

**Office Secrets**

Having an affinity to read what was hidden since high school. It looks like having three lying ex's had been useful in some aspect. It hindered her love life, fair enough, but who needs romantic notions when Alex knew what she wanted to do as a profession.

She's heard about the Lightman group ever since they became a major contribution to the recent cases. Using the science of micro-expressions and body language, they psychologically analyzed their suspects. 3 months in, as a university graduate, she was ecstatic when they replied with an interview appointment. Making the cut, she was now part of their staff and working alongside the top psychologists, including Dr. Lightman himself.

A year later, Alex sits at her desk with furrowed brows, scrutinizing the current case file on her desk. But what tormented her wasn't the case itself, no. A knock at the doorway drew her attention to Dr. Foster. Adorning a sympathetic glance, she said, "Lightman's looking for you", before leaving to do her own tasks.

'Oh god…they all know don't they', Head resting against the cold surface of her desk, Alex groaned. All but the person in question.

Working in an office that specialized in emotions, who was Alex kidding when she thought she could hide her feelings.

Getting up shakily from her desk, she rounded the side and out the door of her office. Making her way down the corridor, she caught sight of Loker and Torres, both leaning over a spread of paper before looking up. Knowing glances, almost as if trying to reassure Alex.

Embarrassed and flustered, Alex kept her eyes firmly on the ground until rounding that final corner where she looked up to a sign that read, "Dr. C. Lightman".

Knocking lightly before turning the door handle, she stepped into his office. Immediately green eyes locked onto hers, following every step as she moved into the room.

"Dr. Foster said you wanted to see me?"

Holding her gaze for few a seconds longer, he leans back in his chair with a smile.

"Yes! I was just wondering about what's going on…"

Looking genuinely confused, Alex asked, "What do you mean...?"

"What's going on with you", gesturing with his hands at her, "This tension, what's that about?" He leant forward again, suddenly interested.

Finally catching on about what Dr. Lightman was hinting at, Alex began to feel nervousness slip in. Unconsciously she gulped, eyes widening a little. She knew he would notice all these little actions, but it's futile to try and hide something from this man.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it", trying to sound indifferent but Alex knew he didn't believe a word of it. Hell, she didn't believe a word of it.

"We both know you're lying Ms. Davis. So why not cut the act", his eyes narrowing slightly at her.

Grinding her teeth together, in an attempt to hold back a snarl. Alex managed to ground out, "It's nothing…"

Realizing that she wasn't going to cooperate, Lightman sat back on his desk chair, silent as he used his eyes to observe. After coming to a decision, he calmly said, "Alright, Ms. Davis. But I will find out eventually". With that he dismissed her.

Walking out of his office, though it was more like stomping. Alex made her way back to her sanctuary, a furious rant brewing in her mind.

'That obnoxious, egotistical- What makes him think he has the right- Of all the things-." Alex was all over the place, unable to even begin concentrating on her previous work, she resumed her defeated poise. Head rested against the surface of her desk, she murmured dejectedly, "For a bloody genius, he sure is oblivious…"

Alex decided to try and finish the notes on her case files, something that should have been finished hours ago, if not for her minor…break. Concentrating hard on a particular line, she didn't notice the figure leaning against the doorway, watching her.

It wasn't until the figure had moved to the front of her desk, did she give a jump of fright.

"Dear god, Lightman. Don't you knock?" Hand clasped to her chest, to steady her racing heart. She glared at him.

Not saying a word, he continued staring at her, analyzing. "That's Dr. Lightman", with an emphasis on the 'Dr'.

With the brief surprise over, her natural emotions begun to kick in again. Watching him as his sharp eyes analyzed her; Alex couldn't stop the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Your pupils are dilating, you know?" Eyes still watching hers, the intensity as he tried to pick apart everything that was going through her mind, got her heart thumping heavily.

"So what I want to know is…why, what does it mean." At this point, Dr. Lightman had rounded the corner around Alex's desk, moving closer as he said each word. Like a predator, locking onto it's prey before making the kill.

A little startled by the closing proximities, Alex had unconsciously gotten out of her chair and begun backing up, trying to maintain a space between them. Again she felt herself gulp.

He pinned her with a stare, one that left shivers down her spine. "Well, Ms. Davis? Care to share, why you're so tense? Are you hiding something? On something?"

At his last words, Alex felt like smacking her head against a wall. Of course he would presume it was something as blunt as that.

Suddenly arms shot out, against the wall, holding her in between. Breath caught in the back of her throat.

"_Aroused?"_, He whispered, his calculating eyes still holding Alex's own. Watching everything.

It looked like he found the answer he was looking for, as in a second, Alex felt a warm sensation cover her lips. Eyes widening she realizes that the man who's tormented her mind and dreams was kissing her. Her eyes fluttered closed, soon returning the kiss with more vivacity. They fought for dominance, he won, but she wasn't going to complain. During the kiss his hands had moved from trapping her to pulling her close. Hands buried into her hair, which had slipped out from its tie, letting long brown locks cascading free. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, in an attempt of holding him closer.

Breaking from the kiss, they both tried to catch their breaths. Breathing in air, they looked at each other. A slow smile grew on Alex's face, as her mind progressed one of her fantasies becoming real.

Dr. Lightman spoke first; Alex didn't think she could have formed any words at that point.

"Well, Ms. Davis, I think we've learnt not to keep things from me anymore, agreed?" His forehead resting against hers.

"Agreed, Dr. Lightman"

"Call me Cal"

**Author's Note: **

**Well that was my first fanfiction there. ^^" I've been watching too much Lie to Me, I'm dreaming up stories…Hee! So I want to firstly thank my boyfriend, for kindly proof reading this for me, any mistakes…consult him. **

**Secondly I want to thank a dear friend of mine, whom I recently met =] She inspired me to try writing and so it's thanks to her that I even finally got a story done! (Even if it's just a one-shot) **

**CHECK OUT HER PROFILE! Predatorslittleprey **

**Reviews are very welcome, criticism too…just be gentle…please ^^"**

**Thanks! =] OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**


End file.
